This Was Just So Wrong
by kandall44
Summary: After the kiss... DannyxLacey


**This is based after Danny and Lacey's kiss in 1x05. Hope you enjoy!**

Lacey knew that it was wrong, but she didn't care. She knew she would regret it in the morning; she knew she would wake up and wonder why the hell she kissed him and then let herself be kissed back by him. She could give a hundred, maybe even a thousand reasons why she shouldn't be making out with the Socio during Fall Fest. Her mother or sister or any of the townspeople could turn the corner and see Lacey Porter mouth-to-mouth with Danny Desai.

It was wrong, but it felt too good.

She couldn't bring herself to push him away. She had wanted this since she was younger, before and after he killed his aunt. She couldn't push him away because she knew (and he knew) that they would just end up in each other's arms again. She didn't mind it at all- being in his arms. The way he clutched onto her just as hard as she did to him. She didn't want it to have to end. Ever.

Danny was the one to pull away.

He had moved his hands so that they rested on her cheeks, facing her face towards his. They were still breathing heavy and only a few centimeters apart. Lacey fought the urge to go back in and kiss him again. Danny grinned at her and stroked her cheek and Lacey smiled back in spite of her sense coming back to her. This definitely was not okay, not only was he the Socio, or accused of murdering her best friend (though due to the latest evidence she is ninety-nine percent sure he didn't), but she also had a boyfriend. Lacey pulled away from him and she felt a cold chill down her spine when Danny's smile dropped.

Her cheeks tingled where his hands were once placed, her waist wanted to be held by him again. She wanted his touch. But it was so _wrong._

"I'm sorry," he said breaking the silence and he shoved his hands into his pockets. The only thing to be heard around them was the faraway music by the dance floor in fall festival down the street.

Lacey swallowed and crossed her arms in front of her, "It's not your fault. At all. It takes two to… you know." She looked to her side in order to avoid eye-contact.

"So what now. Are we going to pretend this never happened too?" Danny asked dejectedly. Lacey met his eyes. He looked so _hurt_. Lacey's chest tightened. She didn't want it to happen like this.

Lacey didn't answer.

"Well I'm going to go meet Jo. I asked her to meet up at the diner so, yeah, I should go now," Danny said with his usual carefree rigor but Lacey knew it was just a front. He turned to walk away but Lacey grabbed his sleeve.

"I know, I know that it seems selfish. But I, I have feelings for you, Danny… I just I really care and I don't want it to seem like I don't…" Lacey started and she kept her eyes downcast. She couldn't believe she was letting herself be completely vulnerable to him. She needed someone to open up to about her feelings, why not it be the man himself?

"Look at me and tell me that, Lacey," Danny begged and turned to face her again, "Please look at me."

Lacey took in a breath she didn't know she needed and turned her chin upwards. She looked into his deep brown eyes, the brown eyes that have been through things and seen things she couldn't imagine. The eyes that she thought about all day. Lacey avoided what he said.

"Danny don't go yet. Please?" Now it was her turn to beg. She needed him more than she had ever needed him, she was completely vulnerable.

He took her into his arms and her face was nuzzled into his neck. Lacey closed her eyes to put back the tears that threatened to drop. She still wouldn't let herself cry. Not even for him right now, but at least Lacey knew she had at least a fraction of control over her emotions right now.

After a few moments breathing in the scent of each other Lacey pulled back and fixed her hair and earrings.

"Gosh I am such a mess," she joked and began smoothing out her dress. Danny kept his eyes on her.

"No, you're beautiful. Like always, Lacey," Danny gave her that lopsided smile and he grabbed her hand to stop her from fixing her hair, "You look perfect."

Lacey leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. She giggled. How could being with Danny Desai give her these rollercoaster of emotions all the time? Danny pulled her closer in one swift movement so that their lips were together again, right where they should be.

Lacey smiled into the kiss and brought her arms to wrap around the back of his neck, and his hands were back on her waist.

Danny pulled her flush against him and she moaned into his lips.

This was just so wrong.

Lacey heard footsteps approaching and pulled abruptly from Danny and fell with him behind one of the bushes.

"Well okay," Danny said jokingly.

"Shh! I hear someone," Lacey scolded and peeked from behind the bush. It was just that guy Jo was always hanging out with. The nerdy one… Rico?

"It's just Rico," Danny sighed and stood up to straighten his suit when Rico was out of sight. He took off his tie flippantly and gave his hand to Lacey to help her stand up. He laughed at her distressed look.

"What's so funny," she asked and looked around to make sure no one else was able to see them, "and what do you mean 'it's just Rico'? Would you like to explain to _anyone _why we were making out?"

"We don't owe anything to _anyone _that would _make_ us have to explain ourselves," Danny concluded and picked out a stick from her hair, "and I am laughing because now you actually do look like a mess."

Lacey shoved him playfully and he helped her pick out the sticks and twigs off her dress and hair.

"What time is it?" Danny asked suddenly. Lacey pulled her cell phone out of her clutch purse.

"It's almost ten. Wow we've been out here for a while. Why?"

Danny sighed, "Shit, I was supposed to meet Jo at the diner half an hour ago."

"Knowing Jo she is probably still there," Lacey said knowingly. She didn't want to see him leave, but she knew how important Jo was to him. She didn't protest.

"Do you want to come with me? I mean we have to tell her about the letter anyway," Danny asked. Lacey rolled her eyes.

"I don't know I mean what if she accidently tells her dad you know? He's the chief of-"

"Lacey, I trust Jo. As much as she's helped me out she deserves to know about everything," Danny ended. Lacey looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"So you're going to tell her that we were making out for the past hour?" she snorted and Danny put both of his hands on her waist to pull her closer.

"We can leave some facts out," he smiled slyly at her.

Lacey looked away and bit her lip.

"Jo won't mind me coming?" she asked.

"Of course not. She wants you back in her life just as much as I do." He assured. Lacey nodded and looked into those bottomless eyes. He pecked her on the lips and they began their trek to the diner. Their fingers ghosted together and Lacey felt a content smile on her cheeks.

Danny knew it wouldn't last. She would always pull back, and he would always let her.

Lacey knew it was wrong, deep inside her. How she knew she would never be able to have a life, a future with Danny. How it wouldn't last. But even though it was wrong on a hundred different levels, being with him was just so right.


End file.
